


【赫云】狐狸云和兔宰宰的故事

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【赫云】狐狸云和兔宰宰的故事 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️私设 勿上升真人⚠️赶上了情人节就当作情人节贺文吧
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 拖孩 - Relationship, 赫云 - Relationship
Series: 【赫云】狐狸云和兔宰宰的故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647604
Kudos: 13





	【赫云】狐狸云和兔宰宰的故事

金钟云是只狐狸精  
不要误会 不是专门勾引人的那种  
而是真的修炼成精的狐狸  
李赫宰则是兔子精

常年在族里修炼的金钟云  
决定到人类世界看看  
遇上了一样刚离族的李赫宰  
两人一拍即合  
决定一起闯荡  
还合租了一间房

生活一直开开心心的  
虽然李赫宰这个小兔崽子 没事总爱捉弄他  
但每次撒娇 就让他没辄  
嘴甜的要命  
甚么我最喜欢哥了啦  
因为喜欢哥才想捉弄哥  
我是哥的情绪调节器呀～  
各种讨好的话 信手拈来  
能怎么办 宠着呗

原本小日子过得很不错  
一切都很顺利  
直到金钟云的发情期突如其然的到了………

说突如其然也不对  
狐狸的发情一年一次 为期一个月  
成精之后 发情的间距变长  
两年三年到五年都有

金钟云上次发情已经是三年前  
久到他都忘了这件事  
而且在族中  
如果发情 有对象的就一起度过  
不想找狐的  
也有专门的冷泉 可以帮助狐狸 非常方便  
以至于  
他完全忽略了在外地发情的严重性  
还有发情之前会有的迹象

这下好了…  
直到自己开始燥热晕乎 才想起这事  
想到隔壁还有个小兔崽  
怕他被自己影响  
或自己忍不住生理需求 把人家办了  
金钟云赶紧随意收拾了些东西  
就准备连夜赶回族里  
没想到才离开房门 就被李赫宰堵住

其实李赫宰早就发现最近金钟云的异常  
默默观察着  
还登入妖精专属网站 查询狐狸精相关资料  
相互比对 终于证实了他心里的猜想  
他哥要发情了！！

对于这个结论 李赫宰非常兴奋

他已经喜欢金钟云很久了  
从第一次见面 就被金钟云吸引  
随着相处 喜欢只增不减  
两人到现在 已经一起生活两年多了  
他也表白过  
从刚开始的暗示 到后来的明示  
可是金钟云 都只把这当作是弟弟对哥哥的喜爱  
发情期 显然是一个很好的突破点  
等我上了你 你总不会还认为是兄弟情吧

因此 李赫宰默默等待着  
也故意扭曲金钟云不对劲的事实  
把燥热推给天气  
口乾推说是咖啡喝太多  
眉眼发红则是熬夜看太多手机

随着金钟云症状越来越明显  
甚至隐隐散出甜腻的香味  
李赫宰知道 应该就是这两天了  
因此  
他几乎24小时警惕他哥的动向  
网站上说  
狐狸精可以透过族中冷泉度过发情期  
李赫宰生怕快到手的狐狸 就这么跑了  
一刻都不敢松懈

果然…  
这个脸色潮红拎着行李的  
不就是他觊觎的宝贝哥哥吗

"哥～你要去哪呀？为什么拿着行李！"  
李赫宰故意睁着圆溜溜的大眼 委屈的说

"赫宰呀…哥临时有事要回族里一趟"  
金钟云努力压下生理的躁动

"哥不要赫宰了吗……"  
眼眶含泪 嘴巴瘪着

"怎么会呢  
哥只是有急事要赶回去 办完就回来了"

"哥要离开多久……"

"嗯…大概1个月吧  
我保证 1个月后就会回来了"

"不要～～我不要跟哥分开那么久～～"  
李赫宰假借哭泣闹委屈  
抱着金钟云又晃又蹭

"呀…赫宰…你别这样…  
哥真的有重要的事必须离开呀"  
金钟云觉得好不容易压下的躁动 又要上来了

谁知李赫宰甚么也不听  
只抱着金钟云狂扭  
手还一直揉着他敏感的腰

"…赫宰呀……"  
金钟云的声音渐渐暗哑  
呼吸也越来越重

李赫宰知道他快得逞了

"哥～我知道的～～"

"…你知道什么呀！"  
金钟云觉得耐心快被耗光  
李赫宰再蹭下去 他真的要忍不住了  
而且这死兔崽子 力气甚么时候那么大了

"我知道哥发情了～"  
李赫宰用气音在金钟云的耳边说着

金钟云忍不住打了个颤  
"你知道还这样！赶紧让哥离开  
再下去 哥就忍不住了"

"哥不用忍的～"  
李赫宰温热的唇 一个一个吻到金钟云的脖颈上

被李赫宰吻过的地方 就象有电流通过一般  
刺激的金钟云差点软了腿  
死命要把紧抱住自己的李赫宰推开

这时 李赫宰倒是主动松开怀抱  
很认真的看着金钟云  
"哥～ 有我就好啦 我帮你！"

金钟云努力控制心神  
"你知道你在说甚么吗？"

"我知道呀  
哥～我爱你！！  
我想要你 让我帮你好不好～"

金钟云瞪大眼睛看着眼前这个异常认真的人

短暂的恍神  
让他失去离开的机会  
回过神时  
李赫宰已经在自己嘴里肆意索取  
手则上下抚摸 到处点火

金钟云呼吸急促  
他知道自己这下走不掉了  
身体彻底进入发情状态 

发情时的金钟云 眉眼变得更加狭长魅惑  
漆黑的眼珠里 隐隐闪着点点光芒  
似星辰般 令人着迷  
眼角上 浮现出魅惑红纹  
耳朵也不受控制的冒了出头  
就连尾巴 也不安份的从裤子里面窜出

李赫宰三两下把金钟云的衣服全都脱掉  
边爱不释手的 摸着那条毛绒绒的尾巴  
边伸着舌头 描绘眼角上那诱人的纹路

"赫宰…不要…不要摸尾巴了…"

发情期的尾巴和耳朵  
是狐狸全身最敏感的两个地方  
现在被李赫宰这样来回撸着  
金钟云腿软到只能靠弟弟搀扶

"哥～～你好美呀～～"  
李赫宰的吻 密密麻麻落在金钟云的脸上  
把人吻得晕乎乎的  
"这么美的哥哥只有我能看～～"  
手慢慢从尾巴向下 移动到那个隐密部位

发情期的身体就是好  
一切都是为了交欢存在  
即使是公狐狸 后穴也已经湿漉一片

李赫宰的手指直接探入

"啊～～～～～～～"

"哥 痛吗？"  
李赫宰担心的问  
眉头拧了起来 自己还是太急躁了点

"不是…不痛…  
但是…好奇怪……嗯啊～～"

看着李赫宰自责的表情  
金钟云心里有一丝甜甜的感觉  
但他现在没办法思考  
后穴奇怪的刺激 让他身体发颤

"那…舒服吗？哥～"  
听到金钟云不痛 李赫宰放心下来  
手指开始在里头前后抽动

"嗯…不知道……"

李赫宰的手抽插的越来越快  
还在里头抠抠挖挖

"啊～～～好奇怪～～赫宰～～～～～～"

李赫宰狠狠的吞了口水  
金钟云不知道他刚刚说话的声音  
有多媚 多勾人

李赫宰忍下燥动  
继续耐心的刺激金钟云的身体  
两指三指依序插入  
务必让他哥可以享受其中

"嗯……嗯……啊………"

看着金钟云已经沉浸在情慾里  
李赫宰把人抱回房间 轻轻放在床上  
然后迅速把自己的衣服也脱了

金钟云躺在床上 人恍恍惚惚的  
是梦吗？  
自己的弟弟说他爱我！？  
我怕自己失手上了弟弟  
结果现在是我被弟弟上！？

脱光的李赫宰 压了上去  
"哥在想什么呀？"

恍惚的脑袋 运作迟缓  
只能呆呆的看着弟弟

李赫宰被可爱到了  
用力的吻了一下金钟云的唇  
霸道的说  
"哥只能想我唷～"

然后继续攻城掠地  
把失神的金钟云  
再度拉回情慾的漩涡中  
。  
。  
。  
"啊…啊…不要了…不要…"  
被顶的乱七八糟 无法思考  
不断增加的快感 让他无所适从  
只能开口求饶

"哥 你这哪是不要的样子呀  
明明前面都爽到冒水了"

加快速度 变换角度抽插着

"啊……赫宰…赫宰………"

"哥～舒服吗？ 要诚实唷～"

"我…我不知道…啊…赫宰……"

"是吗 看来还不够刺激呢"  
找到敏感点 用力的往上冲刺

"啊～～～～～～～～～"  
尖叫声变的高亢

"爽吗 我亲爱的哥哥  
嗯～～爽吗～？"  
撞击的力道增加 每下都准确的撞在那个点上

"啊～～～爽～～好爽～～～～～"  
眼泪不受控制流了出来  
意识早就不清  
只知道跟着李赫宰的话语  
双腿缠着他的腰  
随着他的顶弄 一起沉沦

"喜欢赫宰干你吗？"

"啊…啊…喜欢…喜欢……"

"那以后我天天把哥哥干的爽爽的好不好呀"

"好…天天…让…让弟弟干……"

突然 李赫宰停了下来  
然后抓紧金钟云的腰 狠狠捅了一下  
语气不善的说  
"哥还想给哪个弟弟干呀？"

其实李赫宰当然知道金钟云说的是自己  
但就是不太爽  
谁叫金钟云身边 除了自己之外  
还有几个讨人厌的弟弟 总爱缠上来…

"阿…甚么？"  
瞬间停下的快感 让金钟云稍微回神  
但李赫宰的突然生气  
却让他反应不过来

"你再说一遍 以后天天给谁干呀"  
身下滚烫的肉棒 停在金钟云的敏感点 不停碾压

"啊～～～～～～～"  
连续的快感 让金钟云整个身体弓了起来  
但李赫宰并没有停止  
还加上了快速短促的撞击

看着李赫宰直直瞪着自己的眼睛  
金钟云突然会意过来  
"给…给赫宰…以后天天给赫宰干……  
哥哥以后…天天…给赫宰干…好不好…  
只给…只给赫宰干……"

得到满意的答案  
李赫宰稍稍放过金钟云

俯身吻掉金钟云脸上的泪珠  
轻声的说  
"哥～～  
赫宰保证 每天都会让哥舒舒服服的唷"

细密的吻落在金钟云的脸上  
等他哥稍微喘息之后 又开始了下一轮的进攻…

。  
。  
。  
。

第二天起床  
金钟云发现自己赤身裸体  
躺在同样没穿衣服的李赫宰怀里  
惊吓不是一般的  
再看向自己身上的青青紫紫  
昨日的回忆慢慢浮现在脑海里

满脸通红 不知道该怎么办  
看着还在熟睡的李赫宰  
悄悄的把腰间和腿上不属于自己的手脚拿开  
然后轻手轻脚起身  
迅速逃回自己房间

随便拿了件衣裤套上  
就匆匆提起昨天准备好的行李 打算落跑  
但还没打开家门  
就被身后的李赫宰抱住

其实李赫宰早就醒了  
他只是想看看脸皮薄的哥哥  
起床后会做甚么  
想不到居然是拿着行李准备逃跑  
气的李赫宰脸都黑了

"哥要去哪里呀…"  
阴森森的口气从身后传来

"呃…我…我…哥去帮你买早餐！"

"买早餐为什么要带行李呀…"

"………"  
金钟云真是恨自己溜的不够快…

"怎么… 哥还嫌自己跑得不够快？"

金钟云一脸惊恐的看着李赫宰  
为什么他知道我在想什么

李赫宰觉得很好笑  
这哥大概不知道 每次他做亏心事时  
脸上的表情 明显到恨不得告诉别人他做了甚么吧

好笑归好笑  
但李赫宰还是很不爽

"哥就打算把我丢在这里 一个人跑掉？"

"呃…呃…  
哥…哥不是丢下你呀…"

我操 金钟云鄙视自己 干嘛结巴  
调整一下状态 接着说

"哥不过就是回族里一趟  
结束了就会回来的…"

"哥你是不是忘了昨天答应我的事呀"

"甚么？"  
金钟云认真的回想 昨天他答应了甚么  
但除了被这样那样 他甚么也想不起来……

"哥答应我  
以后天天被～我～干～呀～～"

"呀！！！！！你……你………"  
金钟云脸色通红  
"大白天的你说甚么呀你！！"

"喔…那晚上就可以说啰～"

"不是…是那个…我…"  
金钟云语无伦次不知道该说些甚么

李赫宰饶有兴致的看着他哥慌乱的样子

金钟云抬眼就看到气定神闲的李赫宰  
再看看自己的反应 气极  
脱口就是  
"床上说的活怎么能当真！！"

李赫宰瞬间变脸 全身笼罩在低气压里  
"我就当真了！！！！"

"你…你该去找只软萌可爱的母兔子  
找我干嘛呀…"  
看着眼前冷脸发火的弟弟  
金钟云不自觉的怂了

李赫宰咬紧牙槽  
大大的眼睛死死的瞪着眼前的人  
如果心情可以具象化  
他现在绝对是黑雾缭绕

他昨天晚上真的好高兴  
除了终于把哥哥变成自己的之外  
哥哥的回答  
更是让他开心到不行  
哥哥答应了  
代表哥哥不讨厌我这么做  
所以哥哥肯定也是喜欢我的

一直到睡前 他的心情还是雀跃的  
满足的盯了金钟云的睡颜好久 才睡着  
就连梦里 梦到的都是两人甜蜜生活的样子

结果一觉醒来  
心心念念的人不只要逃跑  
还跟他说床上说的话不能当真  
李赫宰越想越委屈  
表情也从怒气腾腾 变成了皱巴巴的小可怜  
甚至连眼泪都要跑出来了

金钟云吓到了  
他最看不惯李赫宰委屈了

"喂…你…你干嘛呀…"

"我难过！"  
李赫宰大声的说

金钟云被吼叫吓了一跳  
也不爽的吼回去  
"你难过什么呀 吃亏的是我又不是你"

"我难过我喜欢的人要丢下我  
我难过我喜欢的人叫我去找别人  
我难过我喜欢的人不相信我喜欢他  
我难过我喜欢的人在我难过的时候还吼我！！！"

金钟云被这一连串的话语整懵了  
在脑袋消化一阵子  
才结结巴巴不确定的问

"赫宰呀…你…你真的喜欢我？"

"我不是常常告诉你吗"  
想到这个 李赫宰就觉得委屈

"不是呀…那不是…"

李赫宰直接打断  
"不是弟弟对哥哥的喜欢  
也不是朋友之间的喜欢  
我明明一直跟你说  
为什么你就是不相信  
就连我上完你了 你还是不相信！"

"呀！李赫宰！"  
金钟云脸上好不容易降下去的热度 又再度烧起来

李赫宰放软态度  
"哥…你也喜欢我的吧……"

"我…"

"不然为什么我昨天这么做 哥没有生气"

"那…那是因为发情期呀……"

"可是哥不讨厌吧～"

"…嗯……"

"那哥可以给我个机会吗？"

"…赫宰……我们种族不同……"

"我们都已经修炼出人身了  
哪来那么多问题"

"…赫宰…可是……"

看着李赫宰越来越难过的表情  
金钟云整理思路 慢慢的说

"哥很喜欢跟你在一起没错  
我们一起的生活  
让我根本不想再回族里 过没有你的日子  
看你难过 就想逗你开心  
看你高兴 就忍不住一起欢喜  
看你生病 会心疼也气你不照顾自己  
看你委屈 只想找到罪魁祸首揍一顿帮你出气  
可是…  
可是哥不确定这是不是恋人之间的喜欢呀"

李赫宰越听表情越明朗  
傻哥哥 这不是喜欢是甚么  
不过他知道 现在怎么说 他哥也转不过来  
决定换个方式

"没关系的  
哥～～至少你不讨厌不是吗"

金钟云无奈的笑了一下  
宠溺的摸了李赫宰的头  
"你是我最爱的弟弟 怎么会讨厌呢～"

说完似乎发现不妥  
悄悄的看了眼李赫宰的脸色

不过李赫宰不在意  
自动把弟弟这两个字去掉  
迟早会让哥哥意识到他爱我的

"那哥就跟我交往好不好～  
哥只是不确定自己的心意而已  
那我们试试不就知道了"

看着他哥犹豫的眼神  
李赫宰加了句

"如果真的不行 我不会勉强哥的  
哥永远还是我最爱的哥哥  
我们关系不会变的～"

金钟云看着李赫宰期待又认真的神色  
想了一会  
慢慢的点了头

"…那…那我们就试试吧……"

李赫宰开心的抱起金钟云转了个圈

太好了 只要他哥答应就好  
甚么不行他都会把他变成行  
这么傻的哥哥 拐到手就别想离开～

而且 更重要的是  
终于可以名正言顺的  
赶走哥哥身边那些讨人厌的苍蝇了！！  
甚么老虎.企鹅.长颈鹿.马  
狐狸哥哥现在是我的 你们滚边去吧～～

。  
。  
。  
。

"赫宰……你…你干嘛…"  
"让哥爱上我呀"  
"那你干嘛脱我衣服"  
"哥～～你不知道爱是做出来的吗～～～"  
"……歪理…你…你…放开我…"  
"可是哥～ 你还在发情期 真的不想要吗？"  
故意暧昧的搓揉金钟云的腰  
果然…  
发情期间 身娇体弱的哥哥立马被推倒

。  
。  
。  
。

连着三天  
从早到晚  
除了睡觉吃饭时间  
金钟云和李赫宰的身体就没分开过  
饶是处于发情期的狐狸都累到不行

"呀！李赫宰！  
我是发情期 那你是啥  
你就不怕你精尽人亡吗"

"哥～～～  
你忘了我是甚么了吗"

"兔子呀"

"亲爱的哥哥"  
李赫宰在金钟云的耳边暧昧说道  
"兔子可是一～天～到～晚～  
都在发情的动物唷！！"  
说完 伸手捏了捏头上毛绒绒的耳朵

"啊～～～"  
敏感的哥哥 再度动了情

"哥～～～  
我保证！！  
我在床上说的话 绝对是真的"

"？？？"

"我肯定 会每天把哥干的爽歪歪的！"

"…………"

金钟云表示  
为什么世人都说狐狸狡诈  
兔子才是这世界上最狡猾不要脸的动物呀！！

**Author's Note:**

> 还有喜欢的话 帮我回lofter留个言唷


End file.
